1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to variable transmission electrochromic windows and, more particularly, to variable transmission electrochromic windows and associated aircraft window systems which are capable of reducing illuminance from more than approximately 70,000 lux in a high transmission state to less than approximately 5 lux while in a low transmission state during normal daylight conditions.
2. Background Art
Variable transmission electrochromic windows and associated aircraft window systems have recently become commercially available. While such variable transmission electrochromic windows and associated aircraft window systems have become increasingly popular, limitations relative to their low transmission state during normal daylight conditions remain problematic. In particular, even when the variable transmission electrochromic window of an aircraft window system is in its darkened or low transmission state, some sensitive observers, trying to sleep on long flights during the day, may complain that the sun remains bright enough to adversely affect sleep or be otherwise bothersome.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that selective utilization of anodic and/or cathodic compounds within the electrochromic medium of the variable transmission electrochromic window enables an associated aircraft window system to exhibit reduced illuminance to less than approximately 5 lux while in a low transmission state during normal daylight conditions—which is almost an order of magnitude in reduction relative to current commercially available variable transmission electrochromic windows.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, among other objects, to provide a variable transmission electrochromic window and associated aircraft window system that remedy the aforementioned low transmission state limitations of present technology variable transmission electrochromic windows.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and appended drawings.